Listening To The Abyss
by PassionOwl
Summary: Who is the demon that witnessed the extermination of a whole clan? Will the Hidden leaf village be able to defend itself from destruction or fall to it's knees begging for mercy? Will a certain Ginger lose everything she built for herself and succumb to the darkness within her or will the love of one boy conquer her heart and defeat it? Not a very good summary. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Naruto (I own Rei) **

* * *

><p>The day of the Uchiha massacre was one of the most pathetic days of their lives. The only two to witness it were the murderer himself, Itachi Uchiha and the horrified on looker, Sasuke Uchiha. Unknowingly in the mist of darkness a pair of electrifying blue cat like eyes watched on with a twisted grin showing a pair of fierce teeth. The smell of suffering and despair filling the individuals nostrils to the point of panting. The hunger was great with in the exile.<br>A piercing howl from the young Uchiha sliced through the eery black night. Music to the demons ears signaling as if it was like a dinner bell. Ready to pounce a choker squeezed around the neck digging into the skin earning a deranged snarl. 'Next time human' with that said the demon retreats into the forest. If you know anything about demons you would know that they do not give up on their prey easily and will wait for the perfect opportunity to devour a scorned soul no matter how long it takes.

A child of the age of eight ran through out the dark forest giggling. She ran circles around five grown men in Anbu attire "She's playing games with us, keep your ground" a gruff voice ordered. They were armed with many weapons and were ready to kill if needed only their Hokage gave them strict orders to bring the adolescent to him alive. "Catch me if you can" the small girl snickered. "There" chains lashed out from one of the blacks ops hand catching her. The chain wrapped around the small form and dragged her into the clearing. "No more games kid" with a crazed growl she charged at him only for four more chains to wrap their-selves around her fragile body. They now had her in their grasp without her being able to attack them.

Walking through the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village the girl protested in anger and refused to walk. "Let me go" she cried out but to no avail they kept pace. She went as far as to digging her bare heels into the ground causing them bleed. "Stop it" one of the men commanded. Many civilians that were walking the dirt path looked on in shock. What could this child have possibly done for having the Anbu to fetch her?

"She's finally here" the stoic 3rd Hokage stated watching from his tower. This one girl would become a problem if not dealt with immediately. He knew the amount of destruction she could do if placed in the wrong hands and he absolutely will not let that happen.

In the office the girl refused to make eye contact with Sarutobi keeping her glare towards the floor as long ginger locks covered her face. Her tiny hands clenched into a fist. Clearing his throat the 3rd Hokage spoke "Do not be afraid child we only bring you here to help" the silence was tense and stuffy. Sighing the elderly man told the five to release the chains around her receiving many wary looks. He smiled as the girl finally makes eye contact with him. They were a dull gray "What's your name child" nothing. "What village do you belong to" nothing again. Clutching the bridge of his nose he was beginning to lose his composure. Turning his back to her he looked out the window thinking of another way to approach the situation when a small voice suddenly spoke up "Rei" turning back around she says it again "My name is Rei as for a village..I don't belong to any" her eyes were averted to books on the shelf not wanting to see his expression. He smiled "Do you know why I brought you here" Rei looks back at the man shaking her head hesitantly. Coming from behind his desk he closes the gap between them placing a hand on her shoulder in which made the Anbu men tense. He lowers a hand as if signaling that everything was fine and asked them to leave in a soft voice.

The Elders of the Konoha Council along with the Hokage met to deliberate on what would happen to Rei. It wasn't easy but after countless hours they finally came to a agreement that she could live in the Hidden Leaf Village only if she was under a close watch. She would also have to attend Ninja Academy pledging to fight for the village. There was no room for objections.

It's been a week or so since Rei was brought to the village and she was beginning to grow more comfortable around the Hokage. "Rei" hearing her name she smiled at the old man. "Yes Hokage-sama" he patted the seat next to him. Running to his side she sat down, today was the day where she would be placed in a home. She was scared and no one could blame her. Her actual parents had thrown her away like trash at the age of five. Left with nothing but herself. She was afraid of being rejected again.

As she expected no one wanted her. Rei tried so hard in being accepted only for them to turn their backs on her. Her chest felt constricted placing a delicate hand over the numbing pain she could feel tears threatening to spill. She held her head down grimacing. Was she a bad kid, did she do something to make those people hate her so much? A hand gently placed itself on the small of her back making small circles "Don't cry my child" He smiled down at her as she wiped away tears from her eyes "We will find you somewhere to live" sniffling her dull grey eyes showed a glimmer of hope.

The apartment wasn't all that big but Rei didn't complain. It would of been nice to share it with someone. Sarutobi had told her though that he would be paying for her expenses until she was able to afford them herself. For now she had to focus on passing the academy.

Looking out the window Rei smiled, the sun was shining at it's fullest beckoning her to go outside.

Walking out of the apartment she locked the door and continued down the dirt road with a Anbu close behind watching her cautiously. Coming to a stop Rei grins seeing a playground filled with kids playing and laughing but that grin diminishes when parents ran to their children telling them to come with them. A mother holding a frown in place and a child by her side scowled Rei couldn't help but listen in on what the mother was saying "I told you to never play with that boy" 'boy' looking back down at the playground a small boy with golden locks spike up and sky blue eyes stood there alone. His hands were balled up in a fist by his sides. Stepping closer she saw a single tear drop from his face. What was their problem he didn't do anything wrong as far as she seen. Walking toward the boy he noticed her presence and wiped the tear away. "What's wrong" she cocked her head to the side curiosity filling her eyes. He didn't speak, getting closer she did something unexpected, she hugged him. It surprise the boy but he didn't push her away. Parting she smiled "My name is Rei, what's yours" he hesitated but answered "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki". Rei grinned "It's nice to meet you Naruto" playfulness now showing in his bright blue eyes "Do you want to play".

From that day on Rei would always play with Naruto while villagers would glare and turn the other cheek towards them.

As the sun began to set Rei and Naruto walked side by side. Naruto stopped without noticing Rei kept walking. Finally noticing her new found friend not by her side she stopped, turning around she could see that something caught his attention. Following his gaze she saw a boy sitting at the edge of the dock. His black hair shaped like a duck butt.

He averted his gaze from the water and directed it at the two watching him. A girl with long ginger lock tide in a ponytail with pale color skin. The other being a face he's seen often around the town. Naruto waved down at the boy earning a small smirk "Naruto let's go. It's getting dark" with that the boy known as naruto ran to catch up with the girl. She also waved mouthing bye to him.

Today was Rei's first day of Ninja Academy and she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous. Out of the corner of her eye she saw naruto making her grin ear to ear. Running to him she tackled him to the ground. Naruto blushed "R-Rei" she jumped up and offered a hand which he happily took. The two could hear whispers from parents in the crowd. Rei glared and pointed a finger at them Naruto shocked, tried to stop her telling her it wasn't worth it but she insisted "Don't you guys have something better to do other than criticize and attack my friend" A woman's cheeks puffed at the child's claims before walking off with her own. The crowd hushed afterwards. Looking back at naruto he was silently thanking her.

Rei made many friends but no one as close as naruto though she did like a certain girl with long pink hair and emerald eye. Her name, Sakura Haruno she was book smart and quiet but at times she would lose her temper quickly when naruto acted to out of line. Rei also was able to become acquainted with boy from the dock, Sasuke Uchiha. Though he didn't say much she couldn't help but feel sadden when looking at him. She heard what happened to his clan but knew he probably wouldn't appreciate sympathy coming from others. She could tell that there'd be great misfortune in his future. Don't get her wrong though she liked his company, the silence between them wasn't stuffy or tense.

The day has finally come for the big test in whether the kids will continue on or be held back. Rei tapped her foot continuously glancing at the watch on her wrist and then the gates to the academy 'Where is he' The blonde fox boy was late on an important day. "Good morning Rei-san" the said girl bowed in respect for her sensei "Where's that knuckle head" rei's brow creased "that's what I'd like to know to" she said more to herself than the curious man. "Let's just hope he makes it in time, come on" she really didn't want to go in just yet, but hesitantly she walked in looking back ever so often.

Walking inside she headed towards a spot in the back, a seat in front of sasuke. Sure there was a empty spot near sakura but Rei knew how much naruto liked the girl and decided to leave it for him. Before she could take another step she heard a loud obnoxious "I'M HERE" when the boy crashed into her making them fall to the floor. Her eyes closed she felt something soft pressed against her lips. Shooting her eyes open she found that it was naruto who was kissing her. Instantly she pushed him off wiping her lips off with the edge of her sleeve. The class busted out in laughter earning a threatening glare from Rei. "Enough messing around get to your seats" the two looked down in shame before speaking in a unison "Yes Iruka-sensei".

Minutes ticked by as students got up by one to go in for the final exam. Not many made it so far and the anticipation was really getting to Rei. "Kita, Rei" 'Finally' she stood up from her seat and walked through to the doors. She took a inhaled and exhaled before going inside the small room where two men sat. "Iruka sensei" she bowed then directed another bow towards the man sitting beside him "Mizuki-sensei". Looking at the said man her brow twitched something just seemed off about him. She didn't like his vibe. "Rei " snapping out of her thoughts iruka faintly smiled "Proceed please" nodding she did the hand seal "Clone Jutsu" A poof of smoke cleared revealing three perfect Reis "Pass" iruka nods in approvement walking over to the table happily accepted the head band with a emblem of the Hidden Leaf village on it. When heading back to the door iruka's voice stopped her "Rei-san" turning around her eyes shifted to middle age man "Yes sensei" he cleared his throat "Now that you've passed I'm required to inform you that you are now under the training of Ibiki so instead of heading back to class go straight to him" nodding she caught the gaze of Mizuki before glaring. Yep, Didn't like him one bit. Clutching the head band within her hands she started to wonder 'I hope naruto makes it' with that she disappeared not knowing in what she was getting herself into

* * *

><p>Do you guys like it so far? I sure hope so. Anyways Review and Follow for more to come.<p>

I would also appreciate it if you guys gave a new writer some tips. It'd be a huge help.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally chapter 2 :) I hope you guys enjoy this more then I did writing it.

**Disclaimer : I do not own naruto (I do own Rei)**

* * *

><p>It has been a year since Rei started training under Ibiki. She hadn't seen Naruto or the others for what felt like decades. A sly smile adorn her face walking through the all to familiar streets thinking of how they would react to her reappearance. She wasn't able to enter the Chunin Exams but that was only because the elders of the Konoha Council found her skills to be superior to those of regular standard. She understood though and still doesn't.<p>

She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to show off what she had learned right away but rei guess it could wait.

A black sleeveless turtle neck clanged to her curves. She wore black shorts that went down mid thigh with the Konoha head band strapped to her waist. Her ginger locks placed in a messy bun.

"Kita" hearing her sensei's voice she stopped as Ibiki caught up with her. They were headed to the stadium to watch the round of fights. She couldn't wait to see how much stronger her former friends had gotten.

Ibiki wouldn't say it out loud but he was proud of his student. When she first came to him she was a scrawny fragile girl. What was the Hokage thinking when placing this girl under his care? Each day was a struggle for her.

Flash back

Panting rei lifted herself up from the ground. "Is that all you can muster up" Ibiki's voice was stern and filled with disappointment. The girl growled out and charged at him, he dodge her head on attack making her face plant the ground once again. This earned a snarl from the frustrated ginger "Just you watch" she yelled out "I going to surpass the Hokage just you wait" the man glared at her disrespectful tone "Listen here kid" he sighed "If you want to surpass the hokage you'll first have to defeat me first". Wiping the small trail of blood from her lips rei got up and took a defense stance 'so she finally realized that a head on attack doesn't work' with a smirk he too took the same stance.

Flash back ends

'She sure is something else' He smirked to himself. They made their way to the stadium and instead of sitting together Rei kept begging to stay by the 3rd Hokage's side. "What for there are Anbu watching after him closely" Rei creased her brows and put on a pleading face. Sighing Ibiki really didn't want to go through this. If only he really knew the true reason in why she was insisting. Something didn't set right when they got there and Rei was afraid that her beloved hokage was in danger. Ibiki caved in and shooed her off. With a bow she ran straight to the hokage.

The old man watched as rei ran up to him "Well if it isn't the little wild fire" she looked him straight in the eye making his joyful smile disperse "what's wrong child" catching her breath she bows before him getting on one knee "Please allow me to accompany you" he didn't know why she was like this but nonetheless he lifted her up and smiled once again "If you truly think it's necessary then I will allow you to" he placed a hand on her shoulder "Shall we go" nodding they walked to the stand where the Hokage and Kazekage sat.

As the fight began Rei stood in the corner where she couldn't be seen. Something was off about the Kazekage. His aura seemed belligerent. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up whenever he looks at the hokage with that disgusting smile.

Half way through the fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara from the Sand Rei feels a spike of chakra from beyond the walls of the hidden leaf, she growls furiously. The 3rd Hokage narrows his eyes "What is it Rei" The girl walks over her heart beat speeding up in her chest. "Who are you" she took a intimidating stance directing a snarl at the suppose Kazekage. The guards standing behind him took a stance as well. Her dull grey eyes now slowly turning into a electrifying blue. This man was not the Kazekage and she knew it. "It's time" the man stated with that the guards pulled out smoke bombs. There was massive explosion coming from the far east (Just took a guess) of the walls.

Sasuke and the others that were not in a Genjutsu watched on in shocked as a large black wolf was thrown from the tower. Tumbling to the ground between Uchiha and the now hysterical Gaara. It slowly gets up shaking the dirt from its fur. The beast let out a frightening roar. It's fur bristling in seconds. 'What or who..is that ' thought sasuke stepping back. The wolf took off at full speed up the wall only to be brought down by ibiki himself. "You can't, the barrier will kill you on contact" he yelled as his muscular arm wrapped around the neck of the creature as it snapped out in anger.

No sooner did that happen Gaara and his siblings disappeared. Sasuke mentally cursed for letting himself get distracted and went off to track them.

Ibiki had no other choice but to knock out his student seeing as she could not control her rage. He knew she would hate him greatly if anything happened to the Hokage but what could she have done?

The last thing Rei saw was a pale tall man with long black hair stare at her with snake like eyes. The grin on that guys face made her grimace as she finally succumb to sleep.

Waking up abruptly rei found herself in her small apartment. She was panting heavily covered in cold sweat. 'The Hokage' she remembered before getting out of bed in a hurry but was stopped by her sensei. "What happen?! Where is the hokage?! Is he alright" by now tears were streaming down her face which told a lot because Rei never cried not once since she came to him. Ibiki didn't answer, there was no need she could see it in his eyes. She balled her fist up and began to hit his chest repeatedly screaming at him that it was his fault she couldn't protect the Hokage.

After what felt like hours Ibiki finally spoke "Get dress. I think he would want you there to see his spirit off" with that said he left rei to her thoughts. A black outfit was neatly placed on her bed. Walking to it she took her hand touching the material before balling it up and throwing to the floor running off. She will never forgive herself.

The ceremony had begun, everyone from the village was there placing white flowers on top of the grave. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood in the front silently grieving. The massive black clouds hovered over the village as it sprinkled. It was truly a unforgettable day.

In the far distance everyone looked up hearing a Sorrowful Howl course through the town. It was filled with pain no doubt it was memorable. The rain had stopped and the clouds began to disperse showing the sun shining at its brightest.

Defiantly a unforgettable day.

After the ceremony was over everyone went back to their lives not forgetting that their 3rd Hokage died honorably protecting his village.

Drenched Rei walked down the dirt path dragging her feet Her head held in shame and anguish. Why did the gods forsake her? "R-Rei" She heard her name being softly called out. Stopping she looked up, her tired eyes were greeted by three people. The ones she held dear to her chest were now just blurred faces. Cupping a hand over her right eye she still couldn't see their faces. "What is this" naruto reached a hand out in worry only to be brought down by sakura looking at her she shook her head mouthing the words 'its better if you didn't'.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's shorter then the first one but I felt that I should leave at that.<p>

Don't be to mad with me. Please Review and Follow for more to come! :0


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank to those who are following this story it makes me happy to know you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I Only own Rei)**

* * *

><p>At the hospital a nurse checked Rei's eyes. The woman smiled "Your eyes are fine. You just need to rest them for while" Rei sighs and runs a finger through her hair pulling it out of her face. She felt naruto's gaze on her back. Turning around she saw that he held a worried expression. She tries to muster up a small smile in reassurance "Don't look at me like that. It makes me feel pitiful" getting up from her chair she thanked the nurse and walked out of the room "It was you" the voice made her stop knowing exactly what the question meant. Sasuke crossed his arms "What of it" Naruto and Sakura looked surprise "Sasuke what are you talking about" naruto looks at the said boy in confusion "You're not really human are you" Rei scowled at the statement replacing it with a simple smile trying to shake it off before directing her attention to the Uchiha "I don't know what your talking about" He just smirked and leaned against the white wall "That wolf. It had, no. It was you wasn't it" he paused for a minute before onyx eyes clashed with grey. He knew he hit the nail on the head "Ever since I met you. Something told me that you weren't fully human. I also read that your kind has been extinct for 500 years so tell me how is it possible for you to be standing here infront of us at this very moment" Rei clapped her hands surprising the three "It looks like the Uchiha decided to do his research I must say I'm impressed" she earned a 'Hn' making her sigh "It's none of your concern like it's none mine when it comes to your clan" saskura gasped no one has ever talked directly to sasuke about his clan rei was being brazen. This time she recieved a glare from him. "It pisses you off doesn't it? Just imagine how I feel right now with you talking about my ancestors without any respect" she was sizing him up. 'What's your next move, Uchiha' she thought to herself. The silence grew more uncomfortable before sasuke answered "Spar with me" rei furrowed her brow it almost made her laugh "If that is what you truly want then I accept" with that they went their separate ways. Naruto ran to catch up with rei.<p>

"Hey Rei wait up" coming to a halt the said girl waits for the loud obnoxious fox boy. "So is what sasuke said true" he earned a nod from her. "Oh wow that's awesome. You know you looked really scary when you transformed into a wolf. You were all like RAWR and then when Ibiki held you back with one arm it was so COOL" his ranting made rei grimace "Naruto" the boy stopped talking looking at her curiously "I'd keep an eye on sasuke" naruto cocked his head to the side, the look in rei's eyes told him to take it seriously but he also knew what she was talking about. Only how did she know? She couldn't have possibly been there when the snake sanin had given sasuke the curse mark. "H-how did you..." rei yawns lifting her arms above her head in an attempt to stretch "I can tell just by looking at him. The chakra that flowed with in that snake is also radiating from sasuke's being" feeling her bones pop to her satisfactory she continued to walk with naruto following close behind "I'm just getting you ready for whatever may come" he nodded heeding her warning. It made his head scrambled though. What could have rei possibly known that he didn't.

A full body mirror sat across the room catching Rei's eyes. A reflection of herself. Getting up from the bed she came closer. The words of the young Uchiha made her glare _"You're not really human are you"_ Shaking her head she stared into the eyes of her reflection. A voice called out for her. Her fingers gently traced along her jawline then to her eyes. A tear fell onto the back of her hand. 'I'm..crying' she hadn't even noticed. Were the words that sasuke spoke getting to her. Clenching her hands into a fist she snapped.

Half the mirror shatters to the floor causing shards of glass embed their selves in her now bleeding hand. Falling on her butt she starred at it for a while. 'Why can't I feel it' there was no signs of pain. Picking out the shards of glass her hand began to tremble. It took a minute before she heard the voice again only this time right infront of her. Looking up she found that her reflection wasn't her. A form oozing of blackness with a stomach turning grin and striking red eyes starred back at her. "Take my hand and all your suffering will be over child" rei shook her head 'no' she scooted back as the being gave a humorless laugh "NO!" Rei got up and slammed the mirror to the floor. Going to the bathroom she ripped the mirror off the door. She didn't want to look at herself she was repulsed.

The next morning the door bell ringed. Rei slowly opened her still tired eyes only to find herself sitting on the bathroom floor. A series of knocks came "Rei!" after not answering she heard what sounded like sakura's voice"Naruto maybe she's not here". Lifting herself up from the floor she went in to her room remembering her little rampage. "Hold on" she muttered before slipping off her slightly bloody and tattered pajamas pulling on her usual attire. Opening the door she was greeted by team seven. "Hey rei we wanted to know if you'd like to spar with us" maybe this will get her mind off such terrible things that prevented her from sleep. Slipping on her shoes she exited the house with team seven in tow. Sakura kept pace with rei glancing over ever so often "Is there something you'd like to discuss with me" she heard a '_eep'_ from the pink haired girl for being caught "I-I was just wondering" "About" the two males following behind them walked quietly listening in "well you see"

Sakura fiddled with her fingers thinking on how to bring up a question without earning a scowl from the ginger. Don't get Sakura wrong she just felt a little antsy around rei because she hadn't seen her for a year. "I always wanted to ask you something since we were little" Rei was now giving the blossom her full attention. She could feel that the girl was going to ask a personal question of some sort. "I heard rumors that you use to live outside the village, is it true" rei gave curt nod "What...happen to your family" Rei stopped turning to sakura earning a surprised look "They're probably dead by now" she exclaimed nonchalantly making naruto wince at her. Did she really not have the slightest remorse for her family "Oh" sakura bit the inside of her lips and in which earned a scowl from the ginger "You need to kick that habit of yours, Haruno" the pinkette just smiled continuing their walk to the training grounds.  
>At the training grounds rei directs a smug smile to the Uchiha boy but before he could say anything Naruto had a arm around his head "Let's train, teme" "get off me, dobe" sasuke yanked himself out of the blondes grasp before glaring at him. "Sakura" the said girl turns to see rei looking at the boys "has naruto said anything to you" she shakes her head "what would he need to tell me" the ginger sighs she knew she shouldn't have left it up to naruto to tell her. "I want to keep an eye on sasuke" the girl looked at the two getting ready to spar. She didn't ask why she knew all to well what rei was getting at.<p>

In a flash sakura was tackled to the ground earning a squeal in surprise. Her eyes shot open when feeling something soft tickle her face. There stood a large black wolf ontop of her. Her eyes widen in what just happen as she saw the tree that once stood behind them set a flame. Rei had just protected her and a slight blush tinted her cheeks when she caught herself thinking of how beautiful and magnificent the creature looked.

Naruto ran over to them panting "are you guys okay" Rei took a step towards him with a simple growl. The boy backed up with his arms stretched out in front of him "I didn't do it I swear it was sasuke" a glare was directed at the said boy and he returned the gesture. Turning back into her human self rei took a step closer "You reckless fool" she said through gritted teeth on to get Hn from him. She bristled at his childish antics "Do you not realized if I had not pushed her out of the way that sakura would be seriously hurt" "Shut up" taken back she advance towards him fist clenched. Her fist merely grazing his cheek. Sasuke managed to dodge her punch. Jumping back he smirked "If your that pissed then fight me" rei clenched her fist tighter making her nail dig into her skin. The edges of his mouth twitched. He was enterained by the girl and he wanted to push her to edge "Rei stop it, i'm fine" sakura said with a hint of worry.

She searched his onyx eyes for any signs of deceptions. This kid really didn't care, did he? Finally calming down she spoke "Haven't you ever heard to not play with fire or your bond get burned" his smirk disappeared "Plus...Your not worth the time or effort" with that she turned her back to the Uchiha "Mistake" he couldn't believe she said that. He took out a Kunai throwing it Sakura and Naruto shocked telling rei to watch out but the hit didn't come. Instead the great Kakashi stood between the two with the kunai swnging around his finger. "What happened to playing nice" rei ignored the man and walks off. She had almost killed the young uchiha if it hadn't been for their sensei. Maybe he knew it too.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed yourselves while reading. Don't forget to Review and Follow for more to come :)<strong>


End file.
